A new Pokémon companion
by Serena 0I
Summary: Today in the Tasmoto Reign in a small town called Burnie two siblings will be starting on their Pokémon journey, what kind of Pokémon and people will they meet along the way.
1. Chapter 1 A new Pokémon companion

**The hudson Family**

 **Mother:** Anthea (Pokémon Breeder)

 **Farther:** Aiden (Pokémon Day Care Manager & ex Gym leader)

both parents run the pokemon day care and breeding centre in Burnie town

 **Older Sister:** Natsume (Leader of Brighton Town Gym & Pr. Assistant) she also helps her parents from time to time.

 **Twins:** Adam & Aurora

 **Younger Brother:** Ethan

 **A Pokémon Adventure**

 **Chapter** **1** _A new Pokémon companion_

 **Narrator:** Today in the Tasmoto Reign in a small town called Burnie two siblings will be starting on their Pokémon journey.

Anthea: ADAM & AURORA you are going to be late.

Adam & Aurora: OKAY Mum we will be down in a minute.

 **Narrator:** A few mins Later Aurora and Adam where packed and ready to go they then made their way down stairs.

Aiden: I bet you're exited.

Adam: I cannot wait to get started.

Aurora: I cannot wait to meet my Pokémon partner.

Anthea: no one is going anywhere until after breakfast.

Adam & Aurora: Okay Mum

Aurora: mum where's Ethan

Aiden: up stairs packing hoping he can go with you, all children want to go before it is their turn. We have already said he has to wait his turn.

Ethan: I am ready

Adam: sorry little brother not this time.

Aurora: yeah you will get your turn

Ethan: Mum Please

Anthea: your still to young dear and beside dad still needs you to help out around here and so do I, now let's all finish breakfast and let Aurora and Adam be on their way to Professor Cynthia's Lab.

Ethan: Okay Mum.

Narrator: An hour had passed and everyone had finish breakfast.

Aiden: come on you two I will give you a lift into the next town otherwise it will take you two days to get to Brighton, and get your first Pokémon and this way I can tell your Sister to meet us there.

Adam & Aurora: okay Dad, See you later mum and Ethan.

Anthea: take care of yourselves now, Ethan let's begin today's work.

Ethan: okay Mum.

 **Narrator:** They then flew off in dad's helicopter, it did not take them to long to get to the Lab Natsume was waiting along with the Professor.

Pr. Cynthia: Welcome to my lab I have surprise for you both there are two sets of starter Pokémon in there, Adam you will choose from group A and Aurora you will choose from group B shall we go inside.

Aurora and Adam: YES!.

Pr. Cynthia: Adam this is your group; we have Chimchar, Piplup & Turtwig.

Adam: they look so cool.

 **Narrator:** He thought for a moment.

Adam: I choose Chimchar.

Pr. Cynthia: great choice Adam now its Aurora's turn for you Aurora we have Snivy, Tepig & Oshawott.

Aurora: they all look so cute but I will have go with Oshawott.

Natsume: Great choices you two now I have a favour Adam when you think you are ready come and challenge me.

Adam: I was planning on it sis.

Natsume: looking forward to it then, oh and Aurora good luck in all the Pokémon contest's you enter as well, oh and I think they will be holding one here not sure when yet but I will be sure to tell you.

Aurora: thanks sis.

Adam: we should be on our way.

Pr. Cynthia: before you two go here are your eight poke balls and Pokedex's, you can only carry eight Pokémon with you at one time.

Aiden: well I will be off take care Adam and Aurora, oh and Natsume if you need a ride home you can come to if you're done today.

Natsume: thanks dad lets go take care you two, oh that's right mum wanted me to take a photo of you two with your very first Pokémon so bring them out.

Adam: Chimchar come on out.

Aurora: you to Oshawott.

Natsume: okay say cheese.

Adam & Aurora: Cheese.

"Snap"

Natsume: cool well I better be off take care and be safe both of you.

Pr. Cynthia: may I suggest you head to Hillwood town first there is a gym there and a contest happening in a few weeks from today, good luck you two & have a great journey.

 **Narrator:** Once everyone had left and the two where alone.

Adam: hey Aurora let's spend today at the Pokémon centre and head off tomorrow, we can also have a Pokémon battle at some point while we are there and we may meet other trainers.

Aurora: sure it will give us a chance to get to know our Pokémon better.

 **Narrator:** Not long and they had arrived at the Pokémon centre.

Adam: Nurse Angela, are you there.

Nurse Angela: yes what can I do for you?

Aurora: we going to spend the night here can you please be the ref for our Pokémon battle later.

Nurse Angela: sure and very well have fun just give me a yell if you need help with anything else.

Adam & Aurora: Okay.

Aurora: well I am off to spend time with Oshawott see you in a few hours.

Adam: see you later then.

 **Narrator:** quite a few hours had passed.

Aurora: let's go find Adam so we can have our battle what do you think Oshawott.

Oshawott: Oshawott.

Adam: hey Chimchar its time for lunch then we will have our Pokémon battle lets go find Aurora and Oshawott.

Chimchar: Chimchar.

 **Narrator:** As Adam walk into the Pokémon centre Aurora was there talking to Nurse Angela she then turns around and sees Adam.

Adam: I think we should have Lunch, then after that we can have our battle.

Nurse Angela: okay well just give me a yell when you are both ready.

Aurora: we will thank you.

 **Narrator:** An hour had then passed and they had finished eating and talking they then called for Nurse Angela.

Adam: we are ready to get our Pokémon battle underway.

Nurse Angela: okay then follow me.

 **Narrator:** She then led them to the Pokémon battle field.

Nurse Angela: here we are.

 **Narrator:** They then both then got into position.

Adam: Chimchar I choose you.

Aurora: Oshawott I choose you.

Nurse Angela: the Pokémon battle between the Hudson family twins shall begin.

Adam: Chimchar use Ember.

Aurora: Oshawott use water gun.

Adam: Chimchar use tackle.

Aurora: Oshawott you use tackle as well.

 **Narrator:** Half an hour had then past.

Adam: let's make this move count Chimchar.

Aurora: same goes for us Oshawott.

Adam: Chimchar use Ember.

Aurora: Oshawott dodge then use tackle.

 **Narrator:** both attacks hit and they both waited to see what would happen, Nurse Angela waited then said.

Nurse Angela: both Pokémon are unable to battle this battle is a tie.

Adam: good job Chimchar.

Aurora: good job Oshawott.

 **Narrator:** they then congratulated each other.

Adam: Nurse Angela can you take care of our Pokémon to the morning.

Aurora: yeah can you.

Nurse Angela: sure.

 **Narrator:** they then headed inside.

Aurora: well it is still pretty early I may go talk to Nurse Angela some more then head up to my room I will be down for tea.

Adam: okay I may keep an eye out for other trainers I see you at dinner then.

Aurora: yeah mum prepared something for us just for tonight.

 **Narrator:** quite some time had passed Adam was waiting for Aurora so they could have dinner, she then walked in.

Aurora: I asked Nurse Angela if I could use her kitchen to warm something's up lets dig in then head up to bed.

Adam: yeah it has been a long day I cannot wait to catch my first Pokémon.

Aurora: me to.

Adam: well I am done thanks for the meal.

Aurora: night.

Adam: yeah night see you in the morning.

 **Narrator:** day one is now over what will tomorrow hold.

Next Chapter the Journey Begins

enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2 the Journey Begins

**Chapter 2 the Journey Begins**

 **Narrator:** Morning is now here & Adam and Aurora have just woken up.

Adam: Chimchar come on out, we will be setting off today buddy I am really excited about it what are you; hopefully we can catch some new friends, and meet some new trainers as well.

Chimchar: Chimchar (the Chimp like Pokémon)

Aurora: hey Oshawott come on out and join me, hopefully we can catch us a new friend today and meet other new trainers, what do you think Oshawott.

Oshawott: Osha Oshawott (the sea otter Pokémon)

 **Narrator:** a few mins later they both headed down stairs to have breakfast

Aurora: Morning Adam.

Adam: Morning Aurora.

Aurora: let's eat, then we can start off on our journey.

Nurse: Angela: hey kids how are you both today I hope you and your Pokémon are feeling well.

Aurora: we are all doing fine thanks for asking.

Adam: yeah we are so ready to start our journey today for sure.

 **Narrator:** Meanwhile back at the Hudson home

Anthea: I wonder where the kids are now dear

Aiden: possibly still at the Pokémon centre.

Anthea: what makes you think that?

Aiden: I was at the Pokémon centre making a few deliveries earlier with Natsume and Nurse Angela told us that they stayed there last night.

Anthea: I see well I thought that may have been the case can you run me down there please dear I have to give them their lunch for today since it will be last time for a while.

Aiden: Sure dear, I will call Natsume she will get there faster than we would she should be free.

 **Narrator:** Natsume was in her office at the gym then the phone rang

Natsume: hello this is Natsume

Aiden: Natsume its dad can you get to the Pokémon centre and hold up Adam and Aurora for me.

Sure dad I will head there now while I am still free

 **Narrator:** Back at the Pokémon centre Adam and Aurora had just finished breakfast as well as their conversation with Nurse Angela, when there sister walked through the door.

Natsume: it looks like I just caught you two

Adam what wrong sis

Natsume: nothing mum will be here soon she has something for you both she should be here any moment now.

 **Narrator:** a few mins then had passed and there mum then walk through the doors with dad & Ethan

Aurora: what's wrong?

Anthea: nothing I just had to give you this last lunch and dinner pre made and Aurora this is for you.

Aurora: what is it?

Anthea: it's the first ribbon I won in a contest

Aurora: I remember I will do my best mum & I will take great care of the ribbon

Adam: thank you for the pre packed meals mum we will call you from time to time don't worry.

Aiden: well we better get back dear we can't leave the professor waiting there for too much longer.

Anthea: okay dear take care you two

Aurora & Adam we will bye bye Mum & Dad, say see you to Ethan for us as well

 **Narrator:** Both parents then left

Natsume: hey Adam here this was dads first badge he gave to me when I first started I want you to take with you as well.

Adam: cool sis thanks I will look after it

Natsume: make sure you do now Adam & look after each other and take care.

Adam & Aurora: we will

 **Narrator:** Our heroes then left the Pokémon centre started on their Pokémon journey.

Aurora: let try and reach another Pokémon centre before nightfall.

Adam: yeah good idea I hope we have at least caught another Pokémon by then.

 **Narrator:** They had been travelling for a quite some time when something flew had flew out of the bushes, Aurora notice it first.

Aurora: what type of Pokémon is that?

 **Narrator:** She then got out her Pokedex.

Pokedex: "Ducklett the water bird type Pokémon"

Aurora: Adam I am taking this one.

Adam: okay I am only letting you because it maybe better suited for your contests.

Aurora: thanks Adam Oshawott come on out and use water gun on Ducklett now.

Adam: go for it Aurora.

 **Narrator:** water gun was a direct hit but it was not very effective Ducklett then hit back with hidden power.

Aurora: Oshawott doge it and use tackle.

Ducklett then got up again it was tiring out but it then used wing attack.

Aurora: dodge that as well Oshawott it is time to give that move we were practicing last night use hidden power.

 **Narrator:** It was a direct hit.

Adam: it looks it is getting tired now try catching it now.

Aurora: go poke ball.

 **Narrator:** Aurora waited a few seconds or so to see if she had, and succeed and she had.

Adam: you did it Aurora.

Aurora: great job Oshawott it looks like it still needs some work but you did great and we now have a new friend, come out Ducklett welcome to the team.

Ducklett: Ducklett.

Adam: well it's my turn next & yes welcome to the team Ducklett

Aurora: yep I wonder what we will see next, but this should be a good spot for lunch.

Adam: I agree.

 **Narrator:** As they were eating lunch they had a trainer and their Pokémon run past them in a hurry.

Adam: I wonder what that was all about.

Aurora: hmm good question

Adam: don't forget there is a contest coming soon you should start practicing after lunch.

Aurora: you may also may want to do some training with Chimchar.

Adam: well I am done here I am going to find a good spot to train we can meet back here after

Aurora: if you get lost meet me at the Pokémon centre.

Adam: Okay hope the training goes well.

Aurora: I guess we shall see

 **Narrator:** she runs off.

An hour or so had passed and Adam decided to head back to where aurora said to meet up when Adam heard some noise coming from a nearby bush, & he decided to check it out.

I hope you Enjoy it


End file.
